The Reunion
by cleotheo
Summary: Following a nasty falling out with her friends years earlier, Hermione Granger isn't at all keen on attending her school reunion. However, with her husband and new friends at her side she faces her past head on when she attends the reunion. Five part reunion story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – It's time for another reunion story. This one features a bit of Harry and Ginny, although it might not be too appealing to people who like them as a couple, or people who like Ginny. This story has five chapters and it will be updated on Wednesdays. Enjoy!**

* * *

While the snow began to fall outside, in her warm flat Hermione Granger was very much awake. In fact Hermione was currently rolling around in her bed with her best friend, Harry Potter. With a loud cry Hermione climaxed, followed moments later by Harry who had also reached his peak. Exhausted by their exertions the pair collapsed onto the bed, and the regrets immediately flooded them both. Falling into bed together hadn't been something either of them had planned and they both knew it was wrong. Not only were they best friends but Harry was dating Ginny Weasley.

It had all started a few hours earlier when Harry had popped over to Hermione's flat to check on his friend since he hadn't seen her at work that afternoon. Hermione had actually left work early when Kingsley had given her the news her parents had been located in Australia, but they were dead. A search had been underway for her parents since the end of the war seven months ago, but Hermione had never given up hope of finding her parents and being reunited with them. As such the news of their deaths had hit her hard and she'd taken the afternoon off work to deal with her grief.

When Harry had turned up, Hermione had automatically sought comfort in her best friend's arms as they discussed her parents. The pair had always been quite close but their friendship had developed into something deeper the year they'd been searching for Horcruxes. Hermione still considered Ron a good friend, but there was no doubt in her mind that Harry was her best friend. She knew no matter what he would be there for her.

There wasn't actually anything romantic going on between them, but deep down they were both aware that if it hadn't been for Ginny already being in Harry's life something might have developed between them. Since Ginny was in the picture any buried feelings had never been explored, but a brief lack of control while Harry was comforting Hermione had led to them exploring their desires and they'd ended up making a huge mistake.

"This is so bad," Harry groaned. "We shouldn't have done this, Hermione," he said, turning to face Hermione who had covered herself with the bed sheet. "This was a massive mistake. I love Ginny."

"I know you do," Hermione replied quietly.

"This can't happen again," Harry announced as he hopped out of bed and began to pull on his clothes. "We need to forget this ever happened. You can't tell Ginny about this, please."

"I won't tell Ginny," Hermione said. "We can forget this ever happened and go back to normal."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled briefly at his friend before he grabbed the rest of his clothes and bolted out of her flat.

Hermione heard Harry apparate away as she slumped back into the pillows. She couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to sleep with Harry. In a few weeks it would be Christmas and she would have to spend time with both Harry and Ginny at the Burrow. She only hoped that she could deal with the guilt by remembering that it was a one-off and meant nothing. It wasn't as if she and Harry were having an affair, it was just a temporary blip when she was upset over her parents.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to the flat Ginny and Harry were in the process of moving into when she decided to call into a coffee shop and grab two coffee's. She knew Ginny liked the shop's caramel lattes so she picked up two before carrying on to the flat her two friends had recently bought.

It had been nearly seven months since Hermione's indiscretion with Harry, and the guilt was slowly fading away. Initially it had been hard to be around Ginny and Harry, but with time it got easier. It helped that Harry clearly didn't dwell on the incident and he had moved past the incident. It also helped that Harry and Ginny were so happy together, and she eased her guilt by telling herself that admitting the truth would only cause unnecessary hurt.

These days it was a lot easier to spend time with Ginny so Hermione had no problems with heading to the flat even though she knew Harry wouldn't be there. Harry was in the final stages of his Auror training and he was away for the weekend on a course. Ginny had kicked up a fuss about the timing, so Hermione was hoping that if she went over she could help her friend get the flat in order before Harry returned.

When Hermione arrived at the flat she let herself in with the spare key Harry had given her. Finding no sign of Ginny in the front room, Hermione dropped her bag onto the sofa and placed the coffee's on the table. Just as she was about to shout of her friend she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Assuming Ginny was sorting the bedroom, Hermione picked up the coffee's and headed off to help her friend.

Entering the bedroom, Hermione froze at the sight that greeted her. Ginny was indeed in the bedroom, but she wasn't alone. She was on the bed with a very naked Seamus Finnigan. Hermione was so shocked by the sight that she dropped the two cups of coffee, just as the pair turned around and spotted her in the doorway.

"Hermione," Ginny gasped, moving off Seamus and covering herself with the bed sheet. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Isn't it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the pair as they began scrabbling for their clothes.

"Please, just let me explain," Ginny begged her friend.

Suddenly hit by thoughts of her night with Harry, Hermione decided to give Ginny a chance to explain. Leaving the couple to finish getting dressed she returned to the front room and perched on the sofa that was sitting in the middle of the room. When Ginny and Seamus emerged from the bedroom, Seamus left without even glancing in Hermione's direction while Ginny came and sat beside her.

"It was a stupid mistake Hermione," Ginny began. "Seamus came over to help me move some of the furniture. I was mad that Harry had left me to do everything alone, and Seamus was trying to cheer me up. We never meant to end up in bed, it just happened. You've got to believe me Hermione, I never meant to cheat on Harry. It was a stupid mistake, one I won't be repeating."

Hermione studied Ginny, trying to decide if her friend was being genuine. Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears and Hermione herself knew how easy a mistake like this could be made. One moment of weakness and before you know it, you're doing something you know you shouldn't.

"Please Hermione, you can't tell Harry," Ginny pleaded with her friend. "It was a stupid mistake, and I don't want to lose Harry over this."

"You have to swear to me this was a onetime thing," Hermione said, making the decision to keep quiet. She thought it was a bit hypocritical to go running to Harry when a few months earlier they were in the same position. The fact Ginny had also cheated implied her friends relationship wasn't as solid as it should be, however that wasn't her problem.

"It was a onetime thing, it will never happen again," Ginny swore. "Harry is the love of my life, and I will never betray him like this again."

"Then I'll keep your secret," Hermione told a relieved Ginny.

"Thank you so much," Ginny sighed in relief. "I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"Make it up to me by making sure you and Harry are happy," Hermione said. "We'll put this behind us and we'll never speak of it again."

* * *

Hermione had genuinely been happy to put the incident with Ginny behind her, but less than a month later she witnessed another disturbing incident. Since losing her parents, Hermione liked to keep in touch with her muggle roots so she would often go for a drink in the muggle world. On one of her nights out she was sitting at the bar in her favourite wine bar when she caught sight of Ginny and Seamus snuggled up together in one of the corner booths. Even though the pair were only in the bar for half an hour or so it was enough time for Hermione to witness them acting very cosy together and when they left Seamus had his hands all over Ginny. When Hermione left the bar about ten minutes after they did she even spotted them down a back alley, shagging up against a wall.

Hermione was still annoyed at the fact Ginny had lied to her about her fling with Seamus being a one off the following afternoon when she headed to The Burrow. After spending lunch watching Ginny and Harry acting like the perfect couple, Hermione pulled Ginny to one side as the family decamped to the garden for the afternoon.

"You lied to me," Hermione hissed.

"What about?" Ginny frowned.

"Seamus. I saw you together last night," Hermione replied.

"I don't know what you mean, it was a one off weeks ago," Ginny retorted with a shrug.

"Stop lying to me Ginny," Hermione warned, her voice raising slightly and grabbing the attention of Molly who was just exiting the house. "I know you're cheating on Harry."

"What?" Molly cried. "What is this nonsense?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said quickly, unimpressed that her mother was being dragged into the conversation.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Molly insisted. "Hermione was accusing you of cheating on Harry."

"What the hell?" Ron exploded as he overheard his mother on the way into the house.

"What's going on here?" Arthur questioned as the rest of the family began to converge beside the back door.

"Hermione is accusing Ginny of cheating on Harry," Molly announced, although her tone revealed that she didn't believe a word of it.

"That's ridiculous," Ron snorted. "Why are you doing this Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm telling them the truth," Hermione said. If it hadn't been for Molly pushing things, she never would have spoken up in public, but now she knew she had to tell the truth or risk being branded a liar and troublemaker. "A few weeks ago I caught Ginny and Seamus in bed together. Ginny swore it was a one off so I kept quiet, but I saw them again last night. They were in a muggle wine bar and then I spotted them down a back alley."

"I've never been to a muggle wine bar," Ginny insisted. "Last night I was home alone since Harry was away overnight."

"I'm not stupid Ginny, I know what I saw," Hermione insisted.

"I think maybe you were mistaken," Bill said gently. "Ginny wouldn't cheat on Harry and she's already said she's never been in a muggle wine bar."

"Why would I be in the muggle world, I'm a witch?" Ginny asked. "You're just trying to cause trouble."

"And why would I want to cause trouble?" Hermione demanded.

"You're jealous," Ginny retorted. "I've got the perfect life, and you've got nothing. I've got a loving family, and your parents are dead. I've got a high flying Quidditch career, while you're stuck in a boring job at the Ministry. And finally I've got a loving boyfriend in Harry, while your relationship with Ron ended in flames in less than a month."

"I'm not trying to cause trouble," Hermione said, hurt that Ginny would hurl such vicious accusations her way. "I don't resent you having a family, nor do I resent you having a boyfriend. I'm not bitter because Ron and I didn't work out, and while my job may seem boring to you I happen to like it."

"Deny it all you want, but we all know you've got a thing for Harry," Ginny snapped back. "Even Ron's mentioned how close you two got while you were away hunting for Horcruxes. You're just jealous that he loves me, not you."

"I always said it was Harry you wanted to be with, not me," Ron said, joining in with his sister. "That's why I ended it Hermione, I wasn't going to play second fiddle to my best friend."

"You ended it?" Hermione looked at Ron as though he was mad. "I believe I was the one who ended it. You begged me to give it longer, but I told you it wasn't working."

"Yeah, because of Harry," Ron shot back.

"This is just ridiculous." Hermione shook her head before she turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm telling the truth. Ginny's been cheating on you with Seamus, if you don't want to believe it then that's your prerogative."

"I don't believe it," Harry said quietly. "Ginny wouldn't do that to me."

"Suit yourself," Hermione tutted. "I'm going to get my bag and I'm going home."

Leaving the Weasley's in the garden, Hermione headed back inside to grab her bag. Just as she'd picked up the bag, Hermione felt a presence behind her and when she turned around she found Harry in the doorway.

"I know why you're doing this, Hermione," he said softly as he walked towards her. "I know why you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Hermione repeated.

"Ginny wouldn't cheat on me, she loves me., Harry insisted. "This is all because I said we'd made a mistake. I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione, but sleeping with you was the biggest regret of my life."

"Our indiscretion has nothing to do with anything," Hermione stated, looking warily over Harry's shoulder to make sure no one heard their conversation. "I know it was a mistake, and like you I regret it every single day. But you're still my best friend and I wasn't going to stand back and watch while your girlfriend cheated on you."

"She's not cheating on me," Harry repeated stubbornly. "Unlike you, Ginny isn't a tart."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at Harry's words and before she knew what she was doing she raised her hand and gave Harry a much deserved slap.

"Bastard," she hissed, fighting back the tears. "I can't believe you would say that to me."

"The truth hurts does it?" Harry asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"You'll find out all about the truth hurting one of these days," Hermione warned. "One day you'll discover the truth about your precious Ginny, and when you do I won't be there to pick up the pieces. We're finished Harry, our friendship is over."

Giving Harry one final glare, Hermione pulled out her wand and apparated away from The Burrow and away from her friends. Within a week she'd gotten a new job with a law firm that wasn't associated with the British Ministry and she moved away to the main offices in France. Once in France she forgot all about her old life and began living a new one with a great new job, new friends and eventually a new love interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later.**

Sitting on the side of the bed, Hermione looked down at the invitation in her hands. The invitation was to a class reunion that evening and she was having serious second thoughts about going. On one hand she really wanted to see some of her old schoolmates and Professors, but obviously there was a few people she wasn't keen on seeing. Since leaving the country ten years ago, Hermione hadn't seen or heard from any of her former friends and she wasn't particularly keen to change that now.

Hermione was still sitting looking at the invitation five minutes later when the door to the bedroom opened and her husband entered the bedroom. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, took one look at what Hermione was holding in her hands before he sat down beside her, knowing exactly what her dilemma was.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Draco said. "We could always go somewhere else instead. Mother and Father have already agreed to watch Scorpius, so we don't have to worry about him."

Scorpius was the couple's seven month old son and while the couple were in the country for the reunion Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa, had agreed to watch Scorpius. The reunion was actually just the one night but Draco and Hermione had decided to spend a few days in England and they were staying at the manor so Lucius and Narcissa could spend time with Scorpius.

"I don't want to go somewhere else," Hermione admitted.

"Then don't let your former friends spoil things," Draco told his wife. "You want to catch up with your other friends, so don't let Potter, Weasley and the She-Weasel ruin things for you."

"But they'll be there and it's bound to be awkward," Hermione protested. "I don't want to ruin the reunion for everyone."

"We both know if anyone ruins things, it won't be you," Draco insisted. "You've moved on with your life, and after ten years you would think your former friends would have done the same."

"You would hope so," Hermione muttered.

"But you're not so sure," Draco said. "My offer still stands, if you don't want to go we don't have to."

"Don't you want to go?" Hermione asked. She was suspecting that Draco was using reverse psychology on her, but she also knew that if she refused to go to the reunion Draco would stay by her side and find them something else to do.

"I'm not bothered," Draco answered honestly. "We see my friends regularly, and I didn't have friends outside of Slytherin. As for Professors, the only one who ever liked me was Severus and he's dead. But even if he wasn't, I would still see him regularly. I'm attending this for you, and we both know you want to go."

"But what if it's the wrong thing to do?" Hermione asked. "What if going is just going to stir up trouble?"

"You're not going to stir up trouble," Draco insisted. "You're going to see your old friends and Professors. Don't let Potter and the Weasleys ruin that. We are going to go in there and you're going to show everyone how amazing your life is."

"You're right," Hermione said with a nod of her head as she determinedly placed the invitation on the bedside table. "We're going, and we're just going to ignore Harry and Ron."

Draco smiled at his wife as he gave her a hug and a kiss. "That's my girl, let's go and show everyone how amazing you are and how great your life's turned out."

"You mean how lucky I am to be married to you?" Hermione laughed.

"I may be a part of why your life's great," Draco grinned. "And let's be honest, you are lucky to be married to someone as stunning as me."

"Modest as ever," Hermione chuckled as she stood up. "I'm going to go and get a shower and begin getting ready."

Leaving Draco in the bedroom, Hermione headed off for a shower. As she showered, Hermione thought about her life and she realised Draco was right, it was amazing. She had an excellent career and was now a partner in the law firm she had joined ten years ago. Her job had also been what brought her back in contact with Draco several years earlier. Her firm had been doing some legal work for his Potions Company and over the course of it she and Draco had become friendly. When the legal work was done, Draco had asked her out and the pair had begun to date. The couple had gotten married five years ago and seven months ago they'd welcomed their first child into the world. The couple also owned a large house in the French countryside and Hermione couldn't be happier with her life.

Feeling much more confident about the reunion, Hermione headed back into the bedroom with a spring in her step. Draco smiled happily as he witnessed his wife's change, before he headed off for his own shower. While Draco was showering, Hermione began to get dressed in her long, figure hugging, deep purple dress. The dress was far sexier than anything Hermione would have worn in her youth and she knew when she was fully dressed with her hair and make-up done she was a far cry from the bookworm her former friends knew her as.

Hermione was finishing up her make-up and putting on her jewellery when Draco re-entered the bedroom to get changed himself. Draco quickly got dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a green shirt, before he started on his hair. Watching as her husband ensured every strand of his platinum blond hair fell perfectly, Hermione had to laugh over how much effort Draco was putting into his appearance for an event he wasn't even bothered about attending. No matter what, her husband always liked to make a good first impression and he would never dream of leaving the house without looking his very best.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked once his hair was perfect.

"Two seconds," Hermione replied as she made sure she had everything she would need in her silver clutch bag. Once her bag was sorted she slipped into a pair of silver heels and made her way over to her husband. "I'm ready."

"You look amazing," Draco said, his eyes hungrily scanning Hermione's curves in her stunning dress. "I think I'm the lucky one. I'll be the envy of every hot blooded man there tonight."

"I think you might be a bit biased," Hermione laughed as she took hold of her husband's hand and the pair left the bedroom.

"Wait and see," Draco replied with a shrug. "Every guy we see tonight will be looking at you in awe."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband, but less than two minutes later Draco was smirking smugly as they entered the front room and for the first time since she'd known him Lucius was speechless. He gaped at Hermione for several moments before finding his voice and saying how lovely she looked.

"See, even father is drooling over you," Draco whispered to his wife.

Hermione shook her head slightly and after checking with Narcissa that she and Lucius would be okay with Scorpius, she let Draco apparate them to the school gates where they handed in their invitation and were admitted onto the school grounds. From there they walked up the long path to the school and headed into the celebrations which were spread between the Great Hall, several classrooms on the ground floor and the lawn in front of the main entrance.

* * *

"I really don't think we should go," Harry said to his wife for the third time that evening.

"Of course we're going, Harry," Ginny tutted as she continued to apply her make-up. "I haven't had a night out in ages."

"And whose fault is that?" Harry retorted. "You were the one who wanted another baby when our youngest wasn't even one."

"Are you saying you regret having Lily?" Ginny demanded, referring to their daughter who was a few weeks shy of her first birthday. The couple also had eight year old James and two year old Albus.

"Of course I don't regret Lily, I just think you can't complain about not having nights out when we've got three kids and two of them are so young," Harry retorted.

"Luckily they're growing up now and we'll be able to have the odd night out," Ginny said, turning back to her mirror so she could finish with her make-up. "Especially since we're not having any more."

"Of course we're not, you've got what you wanted," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked, whirling around at Harry's comment. She had ears like a bat, and even though Harry had whispered to himself, she'd still heard his comment.

"You know exactly what I mean., Harry replied with a sigh. He was getting sick of having the same argument with Ginny, but for the last couple of years it had become a habit for them to argue about their children. "Albus was barely born before you started wanting another baby. And I'd dare like to bet if our third hadn't been a girl you would have wanted to keep going. You would have been just like your mother, popping them out until you got what you wanted."

"How dare you," Ginny hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth, everyone knows it," Harry retorted with a shrug. "Molly kept having kids so she could get her precious girl, and you were exactly the same. The minute Lily was born you decided that was it, no more kids."

"I just think three is enough," Ginny argued, refusing to acknowledge her husband was completely right about the reason behind her decision not to have more kids. "Besides, it's not as if more kids are an option at the moment since we haven't had sex in over three months."

"You know my views on that," Harry snorted. "I'm not having a vasectomy. We can use magical ways to make sure we have no more children."

Ever since Lily's birth Ginny had been adamant they would be having no more children. Even though Harry knew his wife's reason had nothing to do with how many kids they had, he personally thought that three was enough and had agreed with Ginny. Unfortunately Ginny had done some looking into the subject and had discovered that most healer's considered the best way to ensure you had no more kids was to undertake a muggle vasectomy while the healers would then reinforce using magic. Harry however wasn't undergoing a vasectomy when there was numerous magical ways of stopping pregnancy from occurring.

"We've been over this, magical methods aren't always reliable," Ginny argued. "Just look at James, I was taking a contraceptive potion when I fell pregnant with him. The only way to stop pregnancy is for you to have the snip."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny's use of the muggle slang for a vasectomy, even though she claimed not to be too keen on muggles she was very adept at using their phrases when she wanted.

"You could always get something done," Harry retorted. "I'm sure there's something a woman can do to not end up pregnant."

"Yes there is, they can get their husbands to have a vasectomy," Ginny replied.

"It's not happening," Harry stated firmly. He rarely stood up to Ginny, but this was one topic he wasn't budging on. "A bit like tonight. I don't think we should go."

"Why? Because Albus has a sniffle?" Ginny questioned as she began to put her jewellery on. "It's nothing serious and Mum can deal with a poorly child for one evening."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was Lily that was ill," Harry shot at his wife before leaving the bedroom to check on their two year old son.

When Harry checked on Albus he found his son sleeping soundly and there was no sign of the sniffle that had been plaguing him all day. Harry had to wonder if Ginny had given Albus something to clear his sniffle up, meaning he would have no excuse not to attend tonight's reunion. With Albus sleeping so soundly there really was no reason for him not to go to the reunion.

With a sigh, Harry left Albus's room and headed downstairs. Just as he reached the front room the floo network lit up and Ron exited the fire, followed by his wife, Lavender. The pair had gotten together shortly after Ron's short lived relationship with Hermione and their second attempt at a relationship ran a lot smoother than their first back in school. Back in sixth year Lavender had been intimidated by Hermione and she considered her a rival for Ron's affections, but after Ron and Hermione's disastrous relationship Lavender knew she had nothing to worry about in that respect. Of course shortly after she reunited with Ron the brunette witch had left the country and hadn't been heard of since.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked. "Is she not ready yet? We're going to be late?"

"We can't leave until Molly gets here anyway," Harry shrugged as he sat down on the sofa.

"You don't look too happy about tonight," Ron said, sitting down next to Harry while Lavender went off to hurry Ginny along. "Have you and Ginny been fighting again?"

"When do we do anything but?" Harry snorted. The bickering had started years ago, but back then it had been an odd occurrence now barely a week passed without the couple getting into a slanging match about something or other.

"You need to sort this out, Harry," Ron said gently. He didn't want to take sides between his best friend and his sister, but he knew something would have to be done soon to stop their marriage from falling apart. "James is growing up and he'll be able to tell something's wrong. It's different with Albus and Lily, they're too young to understand the fighting but James is a bright kid, he's going to pick up on the atmosphere between you and Gin."

"I know," Harry sighed.

"Maybe you and Ginny should take a break," Ron suggested. "We could have the kids for the weekend and the two of you could get away and reconnect."

"Are you sure you'd want to take the kids?" Harry asked his friend. "That would mean having five kids for the weekend."

Ron and Lavender had two children of their own, Hugo who was seven and Rose who was three. Currently the two children were at Lavender's parents so the couple could attend the reunion.

"It would, but they're all good kids," Ron replied. "Besides, Hugo and James would love to spend the whole weekend together."

"I'll think about it," Harry promised his friend just as their two wives entered the room.

Not sure if he wanted to mention a weekend away to Ginny just yet, Harry failed to mention the conversation he'd just had with Ron. Luckily before Ginny began asking questions about what the two wizards had been talking about, Molly arrived apologising for her lateness.

"Let's go," Ginny announced, brushing off her mother's slight tardiness and grabbing hold of Harry's arm.

Not at all looking forward to the night, Harry apparated him and Ginny to the outskirts of Hogwarts while Ron did the same for him and Lavender. The second they landed, Ginny let hold of Harry's arm and as soon as they flashed their invitation and were through the school gates she began to stalk off towards the school. Rolling his eyes, Harry followed his wife up towards the school for a reunion he wasn't the slightest bit bothered about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I've had a few messages today saying it's looking like the notifications are working again, so let's hope it's true and they're back up and running. If they are, updates for Power of Love and Goddess of Vengeance will resume on their normal schedule from tomorrow. But even if the problem isn't fixed, I'm still planning on updating from next week anyway. But let's hope the problem is fixed and things are going back to normal this week.**

* * *

"This place is looking amazing," Hermione remarked as she and Draco entered the school they'd both attended in their youth.

The lawn outside the main doors had been lit up by fairy lights, and the interior of the school was decorated in a mash-up of the four school houses. When they entered the Great Hall they found a long table placed against one wall which was loaded with food. Around the rest of the room were several tables for people to sit at, while there was a large space reserved for dancing near to where a band was playing at the front of the Hall. In another corner of the Hall was also a bar, which seemed to be serving all sorts of alcoholic beverages.

"I have heard these reunions are pretty impressive," Draco said, looking around and being impressed with what he could see.

The reunions had started a few years earlier when a couple of former Hogwarts students had approached Professor McGonagall to ask if they could use the premises to host a reunion. The two witches had been setting up an events company and they thought a class reunion would be a great way to launch their business, not to mention the fun it would be to catch up with former classmates and Professors. Professor McGonagall had agreed to the request, providing the reunion took place within the first couple of weeks of the summer holidays. The first reunion had been a big success, and upon hearing about the event from friends other people had approached the two witches who had organised the evening and inquired about hosting a reunion for their year. Since the first reunion there had been several more, and one of this year's events just so happened to have been booked by someone from Draco and Hermione's year.

"I wonder who decided it was time to host a reunion for our year," Hermione mused as the couple looked around the Hall for people they were friendly with. They'd both spotted several people they remembered from school and were very aware that people were looking at them curiously, but they couldn't spot any of their friends.

"I think we're the centre of attention," Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"I suppose it's a bit of a shock for people to see us together," Hermione replied. "It wasn't as if we liked each other in school."

"That's what I call an understatement, we despised each other," Draco laughed as they finally caught sight of a couple of their friends across the hall and began to make their way over to them.

"I never despised you," Hermione protested, causing Draco to look at her in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I despised you a little bit," she admitted. "But you were a right git in school."

"Guilty as charged," Draco admitted. He'd changed enough since his school days to be able to admit that he wasn't the nicest person in his youth, luckily he was nothing like the boy he used to be and his past was firmly behind him.

After what seemed like a long journey, Hermione and Draco finally reached the far side of the Great Hall where sitting at a table draped in a Slytherin Green tablecloth was a couple of their friends, Blaise Zabini and his wife, Antonia. Blaise was Draco's best friend and two years ago he'd married Antonia, Toni for short, a witch he'd met while on business in America.

"What do you think of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Toni as she sat down next to her friend.

"It's impressive," Toni replied. "It must have been so amazing to go to school here."

"It was pretty special," Hermione sighed wistfully. Being back at Hogwarts it was inevitable her thoughts would turn to Harry and Ron and the friendship they had shared together, it was just a shame that the friendship was broken and if she saw then that evening in all likelihood they would ignore her.

"Let's go and get some drinks," Blaise suggested to Draco as Toni tried to distract Hermione from her thoughts by asking about her school days.

It didn't take long for Draco and Blaise to get to the front of the queue at the bar. After grabbing drinks for themselves and their wives they headed back to the table only to find their other friends had arrived and were settling down at the table. Their other friends consisted of two more couples, Theo Nott and his wife Daphne, and Gregory Goyle and his wife, Pansy.

"Where are our drinks?" Pansy pouted when Blaise and Draco placed drinks in front of Toni and Hermione.

"At the bar," Blaise answered, sliding into the seat next to Toni and draping his arm across the back of her chair.

"I'll go and get you a drink, Pans," Greg said to his wife.

"I'll come with you," Theo offered as the two men made their way towards the bar.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Daphne asked, noticing that the brunette witch kept scanning the crowds as though she was looking for someone.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," Hermione sighed.

"I told you, forget about your ex-friends," Draco told his wife, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just enjoy yourself. I'm sure there's plenty more people you want to talk to."

"What about Longbottom?" Pansy suggested. "He arrived just before us with his wife. The blonde girl who was slightly strange, I think she was in the year below us."

"Luna," Hermione supplied. She knew that Neville had married Luna five years ago as she kept in touch with the couple via owl.

"Doesn't Longbottom teach here now?" Blaise asked. "I'm sure I read somewhere a few years ago about Professor Sprout retiring and him taking over as Herbology Professor."

"Neville's been working here for a while now," Hermione said. "I think for a while he was here while Professor Sprout was still teaching as a trainee, but he's the Herbology Professor now. He's also the Head of Gryffindor these days."

"Good for him," Daphne smiled. "The poor thing was always overshadowed in school."

"With Harry bloody Potter in his house he was bound to be overshadowed," Blaise snorted. "That bugger stole all the limelight."

"Blaise." Pansy glared at her friend while subtly nodding her head towards Hermione. While it was true that Harry did indeed hog the limelight, he wasn't alone in that respect and as his best friend Hermione had often been in the limelight with him.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean anything against you," Blaise apologised. "You deserved your place in the limelight, everyone knows you were the true inspiration behind Potter's achievements. Without you, he would have been nothing."

Hermione smiled at Blaise's attempts at flattery. "It's alright Blaise, I'm not offended. I'm used to dealing with Slytherins who speak before they think."

"Hey, was that a dig at me?" Draco questioned just as Theo and Greg returned to the table with their drinks.

"Who else?" Hermione laughed. "You're always saying things without thinking, especially about Harry and Ron. Sometimes I think you forget I was their best friend for years, and I was very much a part of their antics in school."

"To be fair, it's easy to forget that," Theo said. "You're nothing like the girl we went to school with. The Hermione Granger we went to school with wouldn't have socialised with a bunch of Slytherins."

"That works both ways," Hermione pointed out. "The bunch of Slytherins I went to school with would never have allowed me to join their group."

"See, so it's easy to forget our friend Hermione used to be the bookish muggleborn who saved Potter's backside in school," Theo replied. "We're all so very different from when we were at school."

"I guess we are," Hermione conceded. She knew Theo was right in the respect she was nothing like her former self, she now had much more confidence in herself and she was nowhere near as highly strung as she was when she was younger, with Draco she'd learnt to relax and not to worry as much.

"Now we've established how much we've all changed, how about seeing how much other people have changed?" Pansy suggested. "I swear I don't recognise half of these people."

"They would be the ones we didn't go to school with," Blaise replied. "Not everyone married someone from school you know."

"I know that," Pansy tutted at Blaise. "But for every complete stranger in the room they have to be with someone we did go to school with, but I don't recognise too many of them either."

"That's because we didn't know them," Draco pointed out. "Let's be honest we never socialised outside of the dungeons. Even back in school I would have been hard pushed to name most of the people we went to school with."

"Luckily we weren't all as self-absorbed as you boys," Daphne said as Greg, Theo and Blaise all agreed with Draco's reasoning that they didn't know their classmates to begin with. "I think I can name almost everyone we went to school with."

As Daphne started pointing out people she thought she recognised, Hermione let Draco know she was off to go and find Neville and Luna.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.

"I'll not be long, you stay here and have fun," Hermione told her husband.

Giving Draco a quick kiss, Hermione left the table and disappeared into the crowds. Ten minutes later Draco finally spotted his wife again as she stood laughing and chatting to Neville and Luna. Seeing how happy and relaxed Hermione was, Draco smiled. He knew she'd really wanted to attend the event and seeing her having so much fun proved that there was more to the reunion than Potter and Weasley.

"I tell you who I haven't seen," Greg said, drawing Draco's attention back to his friends. "Potter or Weasley. I would have expected them both to be here tonight."

"You spoke too soon Greg," Pansy sighed. "Look who's just walked in."

Turning to look at the doorway the group watched as Ginny strode into the room and made her way to the bar without even glancing around at her surroundings. A subdued looking Harry followed his wife into the Great Hall, accompanied by Ron and Lavender. The trio had a brief conversation at the doorway before Harry and Ron headed off to grab a table while Lavender followed Ginny to the bar. After grabbing some drinks, Lavender returned to the two wizards, leaving Ginny sitting at the bar by herself.

"It looks like there's trouble in paradise," Pansy smirked wickedly.

"It couldn't happen to a nicer couple," Draco remarked. He knew the entire story of what had happened with Hermione's friends and he had no sympathy for Potter if his marriage wasn't exactly a bed of roses.

"Do you think Hermione's spotted them?" Daphne asked in concern.

Draco automatically turned his head to where he'd last seen his wife, only to find Neville and Luna were now conversing with one of the Patil twins and a man who was presumably her partner. There was no sign of Hermione with them and Draco couldn't actually see his wife as he began to scan the crowds.

"She's over there." Toni pointed to a spot beside the window, which happened to be mere metres away from where her former friends had settled down.

When Draco looked to where Toni was pointing, he had to chuckle as he spotted his wife talking to not one but three Professors. Hermione looked totally engrossed in conversation with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, that Draco doubted she'd even realised her former friends had sat down not far away from her.

"Trust Hermione to find the Professors," Theo laughed. "We'll not see her for hours now."

"I don't know it could be worse, she could be talking to Madam Pince," Blaise joked.

The entire group chuckled at Blaise's joke as they continued to enjoy the reunion. Even though he was laughing and joking with his friends, Draco continued to keep an eye on his wife just in case she needed him. However she seemed oblivious to the death stares her former friends were giving her, she was perfectly content to just catch up with her former Professors.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Harry shook his head in dismay as his wife headed directly off to the bar in the corner. All the way up to the school Ginny had been ignoring him, but he was hoping that once they were in sight of other people that she would at least have the decency to make it appear as though nothing was wrong.

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" Lavender asked Harry as they paused in the doorway.

"Just leave her," Harry sighed. "She might just be getting some drinks."

"I'll go and see if she needs help," Lavender volunteered, even though she didn't for one minute think Ginny was just getting drinks for everyone.

"We'll grab a seat," Ron told his wife before she headed off to the bar.

While Lavender headed off to get some drinks, Harry and Ron wandered across the Hall and settled down at a table. Once they were seated, Harry decided to forget about Ginny and instead he looked around the Great Hall at the people he went to school with.

"I see the Slytherins are out in force," Ron remarked, gesturing to a table over the other side of the room.

Harry looked to where Ron was indicating and found a table packed with six Slytherins and a woman he didn't recognise. Obviously Draco Malfoy was at the table, but to Harry's surprise he appeared to be alone. A quick glance at the group was enough to reveal that the mystery woman was with Blaise Zabini, while Theo Nott was with Daphne Greengrass and rather surprisingly Gregory Goyle appeared to be with Pansy Parkinson.

"I expected Malfoy to be with someone," Ron said, voicing Harry's thoughts. "I can't stand the bloke, but he always had girls all over him in school. Plus you would think he'd be the type to marry a snobby pureblood just to carry on the family name."

"His wife might be around here somewhere," Harry shrugged. "Not that I'm interested in Malfoy and his love life."

"I'm not interested, I'm just curious," Ron said. "Although it is interesting that Parkinson has gotten involved with Goyle. Back in school she wouldn't have gone anywhere near him."

"Who wouldn't have gone anywhere near who?" Lavender asked as she came up behind her husband carrying a tray of drinks.

"Parkinson and Goyle, they appear to be a couple," Ron answered as he took the tray off his wife and placed it on the table.

"He has changed since school," Lavender remarked, nosing at the Slytherins as she sat down. "He's not bad looking actually."

Ron wrinkled his nose at the thought that Goyle wasn't bad looking and in a bid to change the subject he inquired about Ginny and whether or not she would be joining them.

"She pretty much ignored me," Lavender sighed.

"Just leave her," Harry said. "I don't want to cause trouble, and pushing her will only result in her losing her temper."

"You do know if the pair of you spend the evening apart that you'll be the subject of gossip, don't you?" Lavender asked. "All it takes is for someone to mention this to the press and before you know it the papers are reporting on your rocky marriage."

"I know," Harry sighed. He was well aware that he should make an effort to fix things with Ginny before rumours started, but he didn't want to push her too far and create a scene. "I'll give her half an hour to calm down, then I'll go and talk to her."

"Speaking of talking, have you seen who's over there with Neville and Luna?" Lavender suddenly gasped.

Harry and Ron turned to where Lavender was looking and spotted an elegant brunette witch, in an amazing figure hugging dress, giving Neville a quick hug. When she turned to hug Luna the pair got a view of her face and they instantly recognised her as Hermione. The years had clearly been good to their former friend and she was looking amazing.

"She's heading this way," Ron declared when Hermione let go of Luna and turned to head in their direction.

Hermione however wasn't coming to see them and she didn't even acknowledge the fact they were sitting nearby as she approached three of their former Professors and began talking to them.

"Well, that was rude," Lavender huffed. She wasn't exactly keen to see Hermione as the pair had never been friends, but she still hadn't expected the brunette witch to blank them.

"Who cares about Hermione, let's just ignore her," Ron said, shooting Hermione a dirty look as she obliviously chatted nearby.

Harry nodded in agreement as he looked longingly at Hermione. He'd missed his friend over the years and he greatly regretted the way he'd spoken to her the last time they'd talked. He was still unsure why she'd decided to try and split him and Ginny up, but she hadn't deserved the names he'd called her. Maybe if he got a chance he could speak to her in private and apologise, or maybe it was too late and the best thing would be to leave things as they were.


	4. Chapter 4

When she first settled at the bar in the Great Hall, Ginny wasn't in the slightest bit bothered with checking out her surroundings. However once she was on her second drink Ginny took the time to scan the room. The room was decorated in the colours of the four school houses and Ginny could see plenty of people she remembered from school. When her eyes fell on Seamus across the room, Ginny hurriedly looked away. After Hermione had seen them a second time and brought the topic up at The Burrow, Ginny had ended their fling, but over the years she'd fallen into Seamus's bed more times than she would like to admit to.

As she scoured the Great Hall, Ginny's eyes fell on Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall. Ginny frowned at how good her former friend was looking, but her frown turned into a full on scowl when she spotted Harry sitting nearby, sneaking lustful looks at Hermione when Ron and Lavender weren't paying attention.

Deciding to grab her errant husband's attention, Ginny began scanning the room for good looking men. She actually found quite a few good looking wizards in the room, but she was very wary of flirting with someone when their partner was right there. Luckily for Ginny her eyes fell on a table full of Slytherins and as luck would have it the best looking man at that particular table looked to be foot loose and fancy free.

Ginny watched the Slytherins for almost five minutes, and to her it definitely seemed as though Draco Malfoy was on his own. Just as Ginny was debating how to approach the blond wizard, the answer was dropped into her lap when Draco stood up and began heading towards her. Ginny smiled seductively as the blond neared the bar, but he failed to notice her as he arrived next to her and placed his order with the barman.

"Hi," Ginny greeted the blond, not at all put off by the fact he'd just walked right past her.

Draco turned to Ginny in surprise and gave her a withering stare. "Weasley," he replied stiffly, before turning away from her again.

"Actually it's Potter," Ginny said, thrusting her hand in front of Draco's face so he could see her ring. She was hoping the fact she was married to Harry would cause Draco to pay more attention to her in the hopes of annoying Harry.

"Lucky you," Draco drawled.

"Most people say Harry's the lucky one," Ginny said boastfully.

"Do they?" Draco looked Ginny up and down in a dismissive manner, but Ginny took the look to be apprising as she preened at the attention she was receiving.

"Although I'm sure your wife gets told she's lucky all the time to have a husband like you," Ginny said, placing her hand on Draco's arm and smiling up at him. "Or do you not have a wife?"

"I have a wife," Draco replied, looking disdainfully at the hand Ginny had placed on his arm. "But I'm the lucky one to have her. I'm sure I don't deserve someone as amazing as my wife."

"I'm sure you do," Ginny replied, shuffling even closer to the blond wizard.

As Ginny moved closer to Draco and continued to flatter him while running her hand up and down his arm, she snuck a look off to the side and saw a furious looking Harry jumping up from his seat. What she failed to notice was the witch that was also approaching her, looking less than happy with Ginny's antics. Thrilled her plan was working and Harry was noticing her, Ginny slid her hand even higher up Draco's arm and leaned over to give him a clear view down her dress.

"Do you work out?" She asked, squeezing his bicep. "You're so strong."

"And you're such a tart," Draco replied with a sneer.

Ginny barely had a chance to register Draco's words when she felt a tapping on the shoulder. Without removing her hand from Draco's arm she looked over her shoulder and practically snarled when she found Hermione standing behind her and coming up behind her former friend she spotted her husband, brother and sister-in-law.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ginny spat at Hermione before she turned back to Draco. "Now if you don't mind, we're busy here."

"Actually I do mind," Hermione said, moving so she was standing to the side of Draco and Ginny. "I would appreciate it if you took your grubby hands off my husband."

"I wouldn't touch your husband with a barge pole," Ginny snarled.

"I rather think your hands are all over my husband, and I want them moved," Hermione replied calmly, looking pointedly at where Ginny's hand was still curled around Draco's upper arm.

Ginny followed where Hermione was looking and looked up to find Draco smirking at her. Quickly she removed her hand from his arm and looked between the pair on confusion.

"You two are married?" She asked in bewilderment. "That's not possible."

"It's very possible," Draco answered, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her into his side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked as he arrived at Ginny's side with Harry and Lavender in tow.

The trio had moved from their seats when they spotted Hermione heading towards Ginny and Draco. They'd been well aware of the flirting before then, but they were curious as to why Hermione was heading in their direction. However it was now clear that she wasn't happy that Ginny had been flirting with her husband.

"I'm just giving Ginny a friendly warning to keep her tarty hands to herself," Hermione answered.

"As if I'd want to go anywhere near Malfoy," Ginny snorted.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Hermione said. "From where I was standing, you had your hands all over him."

"Not to mention the pathetic attempt at flirting," Draco added. "Honestly, it was pretty pitiful."

"I was just trying to make a point," Ginny huffed. "I didn't mean anything I said."

"Of all the people, you had to go and flirt with him," Harry muttered to his wife.

"Lucky for you Potter, your wife is a terrible flirt," Draco said. "Not to mention I would never cheat on my wife."

"Aren't you the honourable little Slytherin?" Harry sneered.

"It's better than been a grubby, cheating Gryffindor," Draco shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sure you're well aware what I meant," Draco replied with a shrug.

"You're still telling your lies I see," Ron said to Hermione. "Why can't you just leave Harry and Ginny alone? Why must you try and ruin their lives?"

"I have no interest in Harry or Ginny, and I'm certainly not bothered about ruining their lives," Hermione answered. "The only reason I even spoke to Ginny was to warn her to keep her hands to herself."

"It was just a bit of harmless flirting," Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Harmless flirting does not include having your hands all over my husband," Hermione replied icily.

"It sounds like you don't trust your precious husband, Hermione," Lavender piped up.

"I trust Draco implicitly, I know he would never betray me. It's that little tart I don't trust," Hermione replied, glaring at Ginny.

"Don't you dare go calling me names," Ginny hissed. "It sounds to me like you're still sour because you didn't get what you wanted all those years ago."

"And what exactly do you think I wanted?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry," Ginny answered immediately. "You wanted Harry. It killed you that you couldn't have him, so you tried to split us up by making up lies about me."

"We both know, it wasn't lies. I was telling the truth about you and Seamus," Hermione told Ginny. "And as for having Harry, I've already had him and he wasn't that impressive. If I really wanted to destroy your relationship, I would have told you when I slept with your boyfriend."

"You bitch," Ginny screamed, raising her hand and launching herself at Hermione.

Luckily for Hermione, Draco spotted Ginny's intentions quickly enough and he was able to grab the redhead's wrist before she dared to hit his wife.

"You touch Hermione, and you'll regret it," he warned menacingly as he roughly let go of Ginny and pushed her back towards her husband.

"Come on Ginny, let's go," Harry said as he took hold of his wife's shoulders.

"No." Ginny wrenched herself out of Harry's grip and turned to face her husband. "I want the truth Harry, did you sleep with Hermione?"

"Of course I didn't," Harry quickly replied. "She's just trying to cause trouble, just ignore her."

"You know what, you two deserve each other," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I hope you live happily in your world of denial."

"Let's go," Draco said quietly to his wife as they turned to leave the bar area, fully aware that almost the entire reunion was watching them.

"Yeah, that's right. Run off like the cowards you are," Ron called after them. "Go and hide back under whatever rock you crawled out from. No-one wants you here, anyway."

"We're not leaving Ronald," Hermione said, turning back to face her former friends. "We've done nothing wrong."

"You're bragging about sleeping with another woman's husband, I would say that's wrong," Lavender snorted.

"I wasn't bragging, I was angry and brought up a regrettable incident from my past," Hermione said quietly. "Yes, I slept with Harry when he was involved with Ginny, and I deeply regret it. However it was a one-off, and it happened a long time ago."

"Lies," Ginny hissed. "You're just telling a bunch of lies."

"You keep telling yourself that Ginny," Hermione replied. "You and Harry know the truth, and if you don't want to admit it, then that's up to the pair of you. I never meant to cause any trouble tonight, but maybe next time you should think about who you've got hands all over."

"Believe me, I never would have touched him if I'd known he was your husband," Ginny spat as the Malfoys turned and walked away from the group.

"Are you okay?" Draco quietly asked his wife as they made their way back towards their friends.

"Not really," Hermione admitted, leaning into Draco for comfort. "I never meant to mention I'd slept with Harry. Now I look like a marriage wrecker, sleeping with other people's boyfriends."

"It was a long time ago, and it wasn't as if he was married," Draco replied. He knew how much Hermione regretted her brief liaison with Harry, and how that one mistake had haunted her since.

"But he was still with Ginny," Hermione argued. "I never should have mentioned the incident tonight."

"What's done is done," Draco told his wife. "You can't change what happened back there."

Hermione nodded in agreement as the couple reached their table. Obviously their friends had witnessed the entire thing and the second they sat down they were bombarded with questions about their run-in with the Gryffindors.

"I can't believe you mentioned that you've shagged Potter," Pansy gasped when Hermione mentioned her slip-up. All the group knew the full story of Hermione's falling out with her friends, including her misjudged one-off with Harry.

"It kind of slipped out," Hermione sighed. "Ginny annoyed me."

"She annoys me just by breathing," Draco muttered.

"Please tell me you got a dig in about Potter's performance," Pansy begged. "Or at least say you criticized the size of his manhood."

"I implied the event wasn't that memorable," Hermione admitted with a grimace.

"Good for you," Pansy grinned wickedly.

"It wasn't good, I've done exactly what I didn't want to do and created a scene," Hermione moaned. "Now this is all everyone will be talking about."

"Do you want to leave?" Draco asked.

Hermione briefly contemplated accepting Draco's offer, but a glance over to the other side of the room made her decide to stay. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender were still present and they had a small group of people around them. Judging from the looks the group were throwing their way, her former friends were getting their side of the story out there and she was coming out of it looking like the bad guy and leaving would only make it look as though she was in the wrong.

"We're going to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening," Hermione told Draco.

"If that's the case, how about a dance?" Draco asked.

"Come on, we'll all go," Daphne suggested.

Ignoring the stares that were aimed in their direction the group got up and headed to the dance floor. Draco swept Hermione into his arms, and totally oblivious to the looks they were receiving the couple swayed along to the music with eyes only for each other. By the time they'd stopped dancing the stares had died down and the rest of the evening passed without incident.


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident with Hermione, the Gryffindors tried to regain the upper hand by telling anyone who would listen that Hermione was just bitter and was out to cause trouble between Harry and Ginny. Initially people seemed happy to believe what Harry and Ginny were saying but as they watched Hermione with Draco and saw she was clearly happy with the blond Slytherin, doubts started to creep in.

When Ginny overheard the Patil twins wondering what the real story was, Ginny decided she'd had enough and she told Harry it was time for them to leave. By this time Harry was more than happy to leave and after saying goodbye to Lavender and Ron the couple headed home early.

"I didn't expect you two back so soon," Molly remarked, looking up from her knitting as her daughter and son-in-law suddenly appeared in the middle of the front room.

"It wasn't that great a night," Ginny shrugged. "Everyone we would talk to, we see anyway so it was rather pointless."

"Are Ron and Lavender still at the reunion?" Molly asked as she gathered her things together.

"Yeah." Harry nodded his head as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"I'll be going home then," Molly announced. Given the mood of both Ginny and Harry she suspected the pair had been fighting again so she was eager to leave so they could hopefully sort things out.

"Bye Mum." Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek as the older woman made her way towards the fireplace. "Thanks for looking after the kids."

"It was my pleasure," Molly replied with a smile. "See you on Sunday," she called as she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

There was an awkward silence following Molly's departure and in a bid to escape the conversation that would undoubtedly have to take place, Ginny headed off to check the children were okay. Once she'd checked on the three children she returned to the front room where she cast a silencing spell on the room just in case her and Harry ended up shouting at one another.

"Why him, Gin?" Harry asked quietly.

"Why who, what?" Ginny frowned. "I'm confused Harry, you'll have to explain yourself."

"Why Malfoy?" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Why that snake? Of all the men there, why the hell did you have to flirt with him?"

"Honestly, I knew flirting with him would wind you up more than if it had been anyone else," Ginny replied. "Besides, he seemed to be alone. How was I supposed to know he was with Hermione? I mean, no-one would have seen that coming."

"Why the hell were you trying to wind me up?" Harry asked. "I know we were arguing before we left tonight, but what was the point in flirting with someone else? It's not as if I've been ignoring you and you needed to prove you were still attractive."

"I was angry, I just wanted a reaction," Ginny sighed.

"Well you certainly got a reaction," Harry muttered. "Thank to you, we're going to be the subject of gossip. Now everyone's going to be talking about Hermione and what she said at the reunion."

"Is it true?" Ginny whispered. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No," Harry lied instantly. He'd already decided that telling the truth would only lead to more trouble. "She was lying, just like she was lying about you and Seamus."

Ginny nodded, wondering if that meant Hermione had been telling the truth about her and Harry after all. At the time of the incident with Seamus, Ginny had told Harry that Hermione had entered the flat just as she was giving Seamus a hug and a peck on the cheek to thank him for helping her with the move. She'd also spoken to Seamus before Harry got a chance to speak to him and Seamus told Harry that the night Hermione had accused him of being in the muggle world with Ginny, he was with a girl who happened to have red hair and Hermione must have gotten confused. Harry had always claimed to believe the lies Ginny and Seamus had told, but Ginny always suspected that deep down he knew the truth. Just the same as despite Harry's protests to the contrary, Ginny suspected that Hermione hadn't been lying and she had indeed slept with Harry year's ago.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. "This will be all over the papers and I'm sure Hermione will be putting her side of the story out there for everyone to hear."

"Actually I don't think she will," Harry said. "If she wanted to make all this public knowledge she would have done so years ago. Instead, she left and hasn't been heard of since. My guess is after tonight we won't see her again."

"But the damage has been done," Ginny argued. "There's plenty of witnesses to what happened tonight and all of them heard the lies she was spouting."

"If it becomes a big deal, we just deny it all," Harry said. "We deny you had an affair with Seamus, and we deny I slept with Hermione. We tell the truth and say it's all malicious lies. Of course if we really want people to forget about Hermione's accusations, we need to sort ourselves out Ginny. Even without the incident with Hermione, I'm sure people were talking about us. We weren't exactly the picture of happiness."

"I know," Ginny admitted with a sigh. "But these days, all we seem to do is fight."

"Tell me about it," Harry said sadly. "I don't want to fight with you Ginny, I want things to go back to the way they were. We used to be so happy, I want that back. We deserve to be happy, and the kids deserve to have parents who love each other and want to be together."

"I do love you, and I do want us to be together," Ginny said, moving so she was sitting on the same sofa as Harry. "Please Harry, we have to make this work."

"We will," Harry vowed as he took hold of his wife's hand. "Before we went out Ron suggested we went away for the weekend and he and Lavender would look after the kids. What do you say we do that and use the time alone to clear the air and start fresh?"

"I'd like that," Ginny smiled, as she silently vowed to be the prefect wife and mother in future. It had been a couple of years since her last slip up with Seamus and she promised herself there and then that there would be no more.

The couple talked for another hour or so, making plans for a weekend away, before they headed up to bed and for the first time in months they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next time they saw Ron and Lavender, Harry and Ginny organised for them to have the kids for a weekend so they could take a break and sort their relationship out. The weekend was a huge success, and though it didn't eliminate all the bickering, it did help to ease the majority of their problems. Ginny dropped her insistence that Harry have a vasectomy and she had a permanent contraceptive charm on herself at the hospital. The couple also made an effort to spend more time together as they rediscovered their love for one another. As a result the couple were happier than ever and their three children grew up in a home where their parents loved each other and were very happy together.

* * *

By the time Hermione and Draco left the reunion it was clear that not many people thought Hermione was lying about what she'd said about Ginny and Harry. The fact she'd spent the rest of the night with Draco and they were clearly happy together cast some doubt on the Potters accusations that she was just trying to cause trouble between them. Hermione even overheard Lavender asking Ron if it was possible that Hermione was telling the truth after all. Hermione had expected Ron to stick with his belief that Hermione was the liar so she was shocked when she heard him admit he wasn't sure what the truth was any more. However, Hermione never discovered what Ron had decided the truth was, as after that evening she never spoke to her former friends again.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" A smiling Narcissa asked the couple when they arrived back at the Manor.

"It was great," Hermione replied, smiling at her mother-in-law. Except for the tiny incident with her former friends the entire evening had been fun and she'd enjoyed catching up with people she hadn't seen since her teenage years.

"And how were your former friends?" Lucius questioned. "Did they cause any trouble?"

"There was a slight incident, but nothing too bad," Hermione said.

"How's Scorpius been?" Draco asked, changing the subject before his parents began asking questions about what had happened.

"He's been asleep almost the entire evening," Narcissa answered. "He woke up once to be fed, but he drifted straight back to sleep."

"He's such a good little boy," Lucius said to his son. "I can't believe how little hassle he causes. He's nothing like you when you were a baby. You were a terror."

"I'm sure I wasn't," Draco huffed. "I was an immaculately behaved child."

"You were a devil child," Lucius chuckled. "When you were a baby you wouldn't sleep for more than an hour or two, unlike Scorpius who sleeps for several hours."

"It's true, you were a bad sleeper," Narcissa told her son when it appeared he was going to protest. "You did sleep better if you could hold onto someone though."

"By someone, your Mother means her," Lucius pointed out. "You always slept better holding onto your Mother. Not that I can blame you, it's a fine way to sleep holding onto Narcissa."

"And that's our cue to leave," Draco said, groaning as his parents shared a tender look.

"Thank you for looking after Scorpius for the evening," Hermione said to her parents-in-law.

"You're welcome, dear," Narcissa smiled at Hermione. "We've loved looking after him."

"Just wait until he's bigger and is running riot around the place, you'll not be so keen then," Draco laughed.

"We'll be able to handle anything he can throw at us, we did raise you after all," Lucius smirked at his son.

Rolling his eyes at his father, Draco said goodnight to his parents and he and Hermione headed up to the room in which they were staying in. The room next to theirs was the nursery and they stopped in to check Scorpius was sleeping soundly before they went into their own room.

"Are you pleased we went?" Draco asked his wife as she took off her jewellery and put it away.

"I am," Hermione replied as she kicked off her shoes. "I had fun for most of the evening."

"The incident with Potter and his wife will soon be forgotten about," Draco told his wife.

"I'm sure it won't," Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure people will be talking about it for weeks."

"Luckily we won't be here to witness it," Draco replied as he began to get undressed. "But I think most people realise that Potter and the Weaselette are the liars, not you. Did you see how fast Finnigan left after the incident? He clearly wasn't going to stick around to be dragged into things."

"If it hadn't been for Ginny fawning all over you nothing would have even happened," Hermione pointed out. "Speaking of which, why did you let her cosy up to you? I know for a fact you can't stand her, so why let her get so close?"

"A couple of reasons," Draco answered with a shrug.

"Which are?"

"Firstly, I knew it would annoy Potter that his wife was flirting with me. I'd seen him watching and I knew he wasn't impressed, and let's face it I never could pass up an opportunity to annoy the git."

"What was the other reason?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled at his wife and walked over to where she was standing in just her underwear and swept her into his arms. "That would be you."

"How am I the reason you let Ginny flirt with you?" Hermione frowned.

"I love seeing you jealous," Draco admitted. "You're not a jealous person by nature, so I rarely get to see the possessive side to your character and I love it when you stake your claim on me."

"You're an idiot," Hermione laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm your idiot," Draco replied with a grin.

"Yes, you are," Hermione agreed. "And next time I would appreciate it if you didn't allow tarty women to fawn all over you."

"I promise, you're the only woman I'll let fawn over me," Draco said.

"I do not fawn," Hermione stated firmly. "I'm not going to bat my eyelashes at you and flatter you like Ginny was doing. I've got more self-respect than that."

"Do you not want to tell me how good looking I am, or how I must work out because of my muscles?" Draco chuckled as he began pulling Hermione over to the bed.

"Please, I don't need to inflate your already overgrown ego," Hermione retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"A bit of praise never hurt anyone you know," Draco said as he collapsed onto the bed and pulled Hermione down on top of him.

"I'll praise you when you do something to deserve it," Hermione told her husband.

Draco swiftly rolled Hermione underneath him and grinned cockily down at her. "I'm sure before long I can have you screaming about how good I am."

"Go on then," Hermione grinned back at her husband. "Make me scream."

Giving Hermione another wicked grin, Draco connected their lips in a searing kiss before he proceeded to make love to his wife, causing her to scream in pleasure and repeatedly tell him how good he was. After several hours of lovemaking the couple fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms in the early hours of the morning.

Hermione and Draco remained in England for several days after the reunion, and much to their surprise nothing appeared in the press about her altercation with Harry and Ginny at the reunion. Their relationship however was big news and there were several articles written about them, most of which were wondering if they would be returning to England for Draco to take over the family business. Lucius and Narcissa also asked the question if they would be returning, but the couple were happy in France and saw no reason to change things.

In the end when Lucius retired, Draco moved the headquarters of the business to France. With Lucius's retirement, Lucius and Narcissa also moved to France to be with their family, although they kept the manor for when anyone visited England. By the time Lucius and Narcissa moved to France on a more permanent basis, Scorpius was five and he had a baby sister named Cassiopeia. Three years after that Hermione had another girl who they named Lyra and the Malfoy family was complete.

The family never did return to England and the three children all attended Beauxbatons when it was time for them to go to school. As for their friends, Draco and Hermione kept in touch with the former Slytherins and saw them quite regularly while Hermione kept in contact with Neville and Luna. However, she never did see her other friends again as after that one reunion their lives never crossed paths again.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N – Thank you for reading, and especially thank you for all the great reviews I receive. I'm not sure this is my favourite reunion story I've wrote, but I'm pleased that on a whole it seemed to go down well. Thank you again for reading, and your lovely comments. They really do keep me writing, and hopefully I'll be back soon with more new stories.**


End file.
